


RRTS serving Star Fleet

by TFALokiwriter



Series: John Grimm finally dies [3]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: After-life, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, RRTS - Freeform, Reaper!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that begins with a scene that could have been added  to '<em> After the red alert</em>' at the end and Spock gets around to actually taking care of Kirk. Well, really, Spock finally makes the admission.  Which of the two comes first? Naturally, it is the line "Damn it, Jim!" from John.</p><p>Started: 1/10/2016.</p><p>Completed: 1/11/2016 at 1:27 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RRTS serving Star Fleet

It has been two years since Leonard McCoy died. It is currently 2271. John Grimm has returned to his unnatural life in the beyond serving with the RRTS that catch whiff of news being sent to Starships. So most of the time they get there first before the starship does and finds the party isn't the kind for phasers to be used against. Most of the time it is guns. Gun. Gun. Guns. Lead bullets often. It is thanks to being a ghost and already dead that they cannot be harmed.

John ducked hearing the explosion of a missile of some sort over his shoulder. Two years and he is still not used to being a ghost. His faint translucent figure contrasts against the darkness. He fired upon the two Klingons in his line of sight. John could feel a ringing in his pocket.  Someone was comning him. John ducked under a turned vehicle flipping out the dark communicator that had the shape of the grim reaper on the top.

"Mac to Reaper."

"Reaper here."

"We got a live one!"

John flipped off his communicator then ran in the direction where the 'temporary command base' was for the group. Two Klingon figures caught wind of his figure. They shared a glance then held up big pieces of metal for shields. John rolled his eye, this was annoying as ever. He went past them that the metal stuck into the Klingons through their chests and their defeaning screams went into the night. John came to the site where there was a body covered in dirt, scars all over his face, and some of his head was covered by dirt. 

"Where did you find him?" John asked.

"At the transporter," Mac replied. "Sarge suggested I take him here."

"Damn Klingons," John said. "Attacking a facility like that."

Mac left the tent.

"Bones. . ." The man moaned.

"They broke quite a few bones getting here," John said. "Not that I have broken their bones." He seemed to be amused by that statement. He applied a hypo to the man's neck. He recalled seeing other patients on make shift beds with their heads covered by a white fabric to prevent the bleeding from exceeding prior to their death by a explosion in their previous base. "Gauze."  John searched the cabinets carefully until he found a roll of white translucent fabric. "Eureka!"

The ground trembled beneath his boots.

John missed Nurse Chapel.

Nurse Chapel's help would have been appreciated right about now. John grabbed another hypo to heal the injury with a fine lazer pointer capable of making invincible stitches made of the very parts of the body that made the healing. They needed to be held together in order for the healing to take place for a long duration of time even after being healed, the wounds could still bleed. John applied the device to the man's forehead. He applied the minimal healing hypo to the man's face that began the healing process for the wounds much quicker. John wrapped the gauze around the man's head shortly afterwards then tied it up.

John applied another hypo to wake the man up.

"Bones. . ." The man called, though his face was still covered in dirt.

John's communicator acted acted as a radio as it was placed on the counter.

"Portman to WHO-EVER-THE-HELL-IS-FREE-OUT-THERE."

"What is it,Portman?" Came Goat's voice.

"FUCKING KLINGONS!" Portman started.

Portman explained his on going problem with some damn Klingons and he had lost his assault rifle. He lost it! Unbelievable. John had a smirk shaking his head. Goat went to Portman's aid. It was amusing to say for the least,  Portman was a lot like Scotty though more of a lewd person and a coward. Portman specialized in shooting and killing things that attacked which meant threats in their vocabulary.  John closed the communicator then put it back into his pocket. John rolled the portable bed down the street that had turned over tables, the dead laid on the ground chopped into pieces, and some of them had their necks sliced. He was taking the body to a more secure medical location.

A explosion sent John flying landing on his back.

"That would have hurt!" John noted.

John went to the slouched over body who's face was partially clean and his knees were missing. The man's eyes slowly started to open and the first thing that John noticed was that they were bright blue, second, that he recognized the man as someone he had worked alongside on the USS _Enterprise_. Third, that this is no other than James Tiberius Kirk who had sex with any girl he could find in the academy.

"Damn it, Jim!" John said, coming over to the wounded man.

Jim's eyes darted in the direction of John.

"Bones." Jim said.

John picked up the man into his arms.

"One thing is for sure," John said. "I was wrong."

"You're dead!" Jim said.

"Yep, and so are you if you don't stop talking!" John said. "Kid, I am sorry. But . . . This is my afterlife. As a ghost."

John fled down the street.

"Reaper!" The Kid shouted. "There is going to be back up in thirty-two minutes from Star Fleet!"

"Reaper?" Jim repeated.

"Where is the _Yorktown_ when we need her?" John said, ducking into a building from the line of fire.

Jim was staring at John's appearance. He appeared to be younger the last time than he had seen him. John grabbed some gauze out of his pocket then wrapped it around the areas of the stump Jim had. It was safe to say that this kid had a lot of questions on his mind so John began the explaining from the beginning starting off by asking, "Do you remember the history class we shared?"

Jim nodded.

"Olduvia." John said.

Jim gasps.

"I was there, Jim. Two hundred years ago. . ." John explained the rest of the story there for Jim filling in the blanks and his entire story, even adding in M'Benga's true identity. "Can I trust you with this knowledge and that you will never ever tell another soul?"

"I promise, Reaper." Jim said.

"Just nod, kid." John said.

"How long have you been at this?" Jim asked.

"Two years, catching transmissions Star Fleet has been sending and relaxing most of the time," John glared a hole into Jim's forehead. "You should be on a ship not on here."

"I am paralyzed." Jim said.

"Now, you are." John said.

"I can't move my lower body parts," Jim said. "I went to the rehab center."

"Oh. . ." John said. "Why that is unfortunate. Perhaps there will be a breakthrough for you this time, prosthetic legs and all."

Jim lowered his head.

"I became part of  a rogue crew," Jim said. "Explorers on uninhibited planets. . . We were staying here for a couple days.  Then this attack. They left me here." Jim sighed. "Star Fleet filed me out as unable to captain a ship . . ." Jim looked up toward John. "I had to say I agreed with them. Spent the better part of 2269 passing the academy and getting my credentials. A paralyzed man working in Star Fleet? That wouldn't have worked out for me, I did everything to regain my legs even the machine gadgets." A piece of wall material flew over Jim's head. "You never guess how I met the rogue crew."

"At a bar." John said.

"Yeah." Jim said.

"And they took you in as one of their own." John said.

"They were like a second family to me," Jim said. "I became the negotiator."

"You, a negotiator?" John asked, raising a eyebrow.

Jim nodded.

"Yeah."

John lowered his eyebrow.

"And Spock?"

"Captaining the USS _Yorktown._ "

John sighed.

"Kid, save your energy," John said, taking out a  hypo. "You shouldn't be seeing this." He applied the hypo to Jim's neck. "Sweet dreams."

Jim's bright blue eyes came to a close.

Suddenly a pair of Klingon figures enter the building where John took shelter. He looked up to see two Klingons holding their daggers preparing to make a kill. John stood up putting his assault rifle to the side. Now in the two hundred years he has lived, John has picked up some new skills and ways to kill people. John grabbed the first dagger then stabbed it into the first Klingon's chest followed by cutting their neck  knocking him down to the ground. The second Klingon snarled, looking over in the direction of his former partner. His eyes grew wide seeing a floating dagger floating his direction.

* * *

**. . . The USS Yorktown . . .**

**. . .Twenty-two minutes later.  .**

"Captain, we are being hailed." Communications Officer Nyota Uhura said.

"On screen." Spock said.

"I warn you, it is audio only." Nyota said.

"--To _Yorktown_ , beam this kid up to your nearest med bay! _NOW_!" That voice made Nyota and Spock freeze.

Nyota covered her mouth, stunned.

"Doctor McCoy?" Spock said.

"You promised Spock! You know, you shouldn't agree to promises that you _cannot_ keep!" Came the voice of the dead man lacking a southern tone to it. "Reaper out."

Spock looked over toward Nyota.

"Inform Doctor House that we are getting a passenger."  Spock said.

When they arrived to the planet, the whole fiasco occurring there was over. The landing party found dead Klingons, some of them were alive and frightened yet tied up with rags in their mouth. The whole search about the major city took around four hours. Afterwards they returned to the ship with  the injured,and to send the Klingons back to their own kind. Spock was puzzled, though he left the conn for his first officer David Betterhammer to visit Med Bay. He went to a private medical bay where the patient was transferred. Who was the patient the dead had sent? Doctor House was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"You are not to going believe this,captain." House said, his back to the wall.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"His stumps have been patched up," House said. "Nothing much we can do for him except get him prosthetic legs."

Spock walked into the room to see a familiar face.

"Hey Spock!" Jim said, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Jim?" Spock said. "What happened?" Jim explained to the best of his ability what had happened and the whole RRTs ordeal. "Hmnm. . . That explains a number of things." The Vulcan came to the side of the bed. "I heard the voice of Doctor McCoy. . .So that means . . . the dead have been indeed involved in the affairs of the living."

"Uh huh." Jim said.

House had locked the doors after Spock went in.

"I am sorry for the loss of your legs." Spock said.

"I have been told that means good news for me." Jim said.

"What?" Spock said.

"There are a new kind of legs that connect to the spinal cord and allow the body parts to move in the most comfortable way," Jim said. "I want to walk again, Spock, not be bound to the wheelchair forever."

"Jim . . ." Spock said.

"Yes?" Jim said.

"I made a promise I couldn't keep to the doctor regarding you." Spock admitted.

"And what was that?" Jim asked.

"To take care of you." Spock said.

"You can't go wherever I go," Jim said. "Unfortunately." He had a laugh. "Reminds me of old times. . . Besides, you can't take care of me, we aren't married or anything."

The Vulcan sighed.

_"Damn it, Spock! The kid is dying and you won't just say it?"_

_"He is not dying, he is simply ill, as you have quite put it."_

_"Is it logical to admit when a person you care about is dying?"_

_The Vulcan nodded._

_"Yes, it is."_

_There was a pause between them._

_"Then tell him!"_

_"But he is not going to die, the captain has a tendency to cheat death."_

_The doctors face turned red and his hands fell into fists._

_"Why you pointy eared hobgoblin!"_

 

"I love you." Spock said.

Jim smiled.

"I knew it," Jim said, earning raised eyebrows from the Vulcan. "I mean . . . It is very obvious." He had a sway of his hand. "Now, hearing it from you," Jim grinned. "That is entirely a different story." He gestured the Vulcan to come closer. "We have the room entirely to our selves. Can't we make out for once without someone forcing us to do so?"

Spock hadn't made out with another man, willingly, before.

Not since the time Spock and Jim were toyed by godly beings and they were made to do a force kiss.

Jim was the one who brought Spock into the kiss with his hands wrapped around Spock's neck.

Spock was the one to end the kiss.

"Jim. . ." Spock said. "Remember the time I had a biological illness."

"Seven years ago," Jim said. "I remember."

"I will have it in two days," Spock said. "Are you willing to wait for that long? This biological illness of mine will make up for all the years I never told you. It depends if you are willing to stay until then."

There was a glint in Jim's eyes.

 _Hot_. _Ass_. _Sex_.

"Hell yes," Jim said. "And I never told anyone this before," Their foreheads touched. "So, this is yours, and I will never say it to anyone else again. I love you."

A small smile appeared on the Vulcan's face.

"I love you, too." Spock replied, bringing the man back into another kiss.

Our view flew out of the private med bay into the hallway where doctor House had turned away pressing a button that blocked all view.  He heard  a slow clap from across. _Wait, what?_ , House thought. He was the only one in this specific medical section of the _Yorktown_. Doctor House saw a man roughly about the appearance of Doctor McCoy only in a dark uniform with a smile on his face. 

"I approve." Came the transparent ghost as he stopped clapping.

And then the marine vanished.

 **The End**.


End file.
